River of Golden Fire
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Two leaders with the same agenda, accomplished in different spheres. Kunzite is determined to protect his master, but when he meets the beautiful Sailor Venus he can't seem to look away. Follow the story of the two lead guardians from the past to the future, Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Silver Millennium, Kunzite_

The Princess of Venus was beautiful.

_Or so they say, _Kunzite thought as he tread through the royal gardens, cursing his luck that he had gotten stuck with guard duty the moment when his prince had decided to run off, probably with the princess of the Moon. He had never seen the much rumored about beauty with his own eyes; denizens of other planets tended to keep within the boundaries of their own places (Princess Serenity being an exception), but just the name of Venus had other staring starry eyed into the distance. Kunzite scoffed as he paused to brush aside a low hanging branch.

"Blubbering fools." If they could be tricked by a woman's beauty like that, they were not true warriors. Kunzite was sure that even if he saw Princess Venus, he wouldn't be smitten. After all, he was a busy man as the leader of the Four Kings of Heaven and the king of the Middle East. He had no time to barely spare the girl a look, much less fall in love. And his wife certainly wasn't going to be chosen on the fragile basis of looks. The sound of voices drew his attention from further along the path, and he hurried along until he reached a fountain. Two members of different royal families stood together on the path in front of the fountain, admiring the bubbling water streaming from the statue at it's center.

"It's so pretty Endymion, I wish we had something like this on the moon." Princess Serenity commented, her head leaned against Prince Endymion's broad shoulders.

"I could arrange for one to be built there too." Endymion replied with a smile. Princess Serenity squealed happily and clapped her hands in delight. Kunzite cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'd hate to ruin the happy moment, but Prince Endymion should be otherwise occupied right now." Both royals spun around at his voice, and Endymion's blue eyes widened.

"Kunzite! What are you doing here?" He looked flustered and embarrassed at the same time, unsure of what to do now that he had been caught.

"That, Highness, is what I should be asking _you_." Kunzite replied, crossing his arms, "I will be sorely failing in my duties as your head guardian if I left you this way, so I must ask you to come with me now." Before the prince could respond, there was a loud rustling from the trees on the other side of the fountain, and a tall figure burst out of the undergrowth. Angry eyes blazed with irritation, and a voice snapped out,

"Princess! You've come here again, just like I suspected!" Long golden hair whipped around the girl that stood before them, the orange and white sailor uniform dotted with loose leaves from the journey to finding the runaway princess. She was a complete mess. But Kunzite couldn't bear to tear his gaze from her, as if an invisible force had glued him to the spot.

_Why can't I look away?_

_Silver Millennium, Venus_

When Venus realized that their princess was once again AWOL, she grit her teeth in frustration and told an equally furious Mars that she would personally make sure to bring back the princess this time. Soldiers simply took too much time, and previous experience had told Venus that the princess was quite adept at running away from those sent to fetch her. Getting lost in the midst of the ridiculously enormous Terran gardens wasn't helping her mood either.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the princess…" Venus muttered as she pushed aside branches tangling in her long hair. The princess enjoyed Earth a little too much for her liking, and Venus knew all too well the rules that were supposed to keep the two kingdoms separate. The four guardians, along with the princess, had been educated on proper conduct since childhood, and as leader of the sailor guardians Venus was expected to follow them to the tee. Now, if only a certain princess would cooperate, her job would be made a lot easier.

"Oh Endymion, that would be wonderful!" Princess Serenity's voice drew Venus's attention, and she trudged forward out of the bush currently entangling her skirt into a clearing with a large fountain.

"Princess! You've come here again, just as I suspected!" She put her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring at the princess who turned around to stare at her lead guardian in shock.

"V-Venus!" Serenity put her hands up in front of her, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what it looks like!" Venus snapped, "You took advantage of poor Ami-chan's kindness and snuck out during lessons again! You should have seen the look on her face when she came to report that you had played Houdini!" Princess Serenity bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry…I just really wanted to pay a visit."

"I said she could come." Prince Endymion intervened, putting an arm around Serenity's shoulders. Venus bit her lip and bobbed a small curtsey.

"With all due respect Prince, I understand your…kind thoughts, but our princess is quite unruly and doesn't listen to rules. If the queen finds out she's down here again, I'll have failed as a guardian." Venus didn't notice the tall man standing near Endymion until he spoke.

"It must be hard, taking care of a hyperactive princess." The voice was deep and warm, tinged with a bit of amusement as it spoke, making its way deep into Venus's heart before she even looked over for its master. Her jaw nearly dropped as she took notice of the man with long silver hair, dressed in full military wear next to Prince Endymion, matching silver eyes glinting with mirth as he watched the banter between princess and guardian.

_Who is he…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Silver Millenium, Venus_

"Kunzite!" Prince Endymion's sharp word of reproach broke Venus from her staring, a soft blush tinting her cheeks as she realized the man was looking at her as well.

_So he is Kunzite…_

"Do forgive him Princess, he's a bit straightforward with his opinions." Endymion apologized, "Allow me to introduce you to General Kunzite. He is the leader of my generals. Kunzite, this is Princess Venus, Serenity's lead guardian." Kunzite pressed a gloved hand against his chest as he dipped Venus a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Princess Venus" His deep voice vibrated in Venus's ears, setting her heart aflame as he leaned closer to kiss her hand, his lips gently brushing the top of her fingers. Her breath caught as he reached up to pluck a leaf from her hair, his dark grey eyes sparkling faintly.

"Did you get lost in the forest pathways?" He asked, dangling the leaf lightly from gloved fingers. Venus's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as she stammered out a response.

"W-well, I..you see, the path was dark, and the palace is quite large and well…" She trailed off, a hand covering her mouth to stop in embarrassed rambling.

_Great, now he'll think I'm a weird idiot who has no sense of direction! _A white gloved hand was suddenly extended to her, and Venus blinked as she looked up to see Kunzite offering her his hand.

"If you'd like Princess, I can show you around. That way, you won't get lost next time you come to fetch your mistress." A soft smile lit up Kunzite's stern face, and Venus looked from her princess to the general and back again.

"I'd love to, but our masters…"

"Will be fine on their own a little longer." Kunzite finished for her, "Though I do expect to find them in the exact same spot that we're leaving them, hm?" His stern grey gaze returned as he looked over at Prince Endymion, and the prince laughed nervously, nodding in agreement. Venus snuck a glance at her princess, who nodded encouragingly. Venus shot Serenity a warning look, making sure she got the message not to run off before taking Kunzite's hand.

"I would love to General."

_Silver Millennium, Kunzite_

_What am I thinking? _Kunzite chastised himself as he led Princess Venus through the garden paths, her hand still clasped securely in his. Not only had he voluntarily left his prince alone, he had offered to take the princess's lead guardian along with him!

"Um…" Princess Venus's voice made him stop, "Is something wrong General?" Kunzite paused and turned around to see her looking shyly at him, uncertain if she had done something wrong.

"No Princess, of course not." Kunzite replied as he scrambled for a proper response to the question, "It's just that I was just wondering what our masters are doing." As soon as it slipped out of his mouth, he wanted to hit himself, and would have if Venus hadn't been standing right there. _Idiot! Now you sound like a workaholic. _Not that the other generals thought otherwise, but Venus didn't need to know that. To his surprise, Venus nodded in agreement.

"I understand General, I worry about my princess as well. She's always wandering off like an airhead, and pays no attention to her studies at all. She's consistently obsessed with the Earth too, and…" Venus trailed off, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as she looked away.

"Forgive me General, I have spoken too much." Kunzite chuckled and leaned over to pull her face up gently to look at him.

"No Princess, I often feel that way about my Prince as well." He paused before he continued to speak, "And please, do call me Kunzite. General feels too formal." Another beautiful blush spread across Venus's cheeks, painting her face like a pink apple and sending Kunzite's heart on fire.

"Okay…K-Kunzite." She stammered out softly, "You can call me Venus as well." Kunzite let himself smile lightly and reached out, motivated by a sudden urge to touch her long hair.

"You needn't be shy Lady Venus," He said, pressing long strands of hair to his lips, "It makes you look too cute." The words slipped from his mouth unbidden, and Kunzite turned away in embarrassment as he realized what he sounded like. She giggled softly.

"You don't have much experience with women, do you Kunzite?"

"No, I don't suppose I do." He replied reluctantly, clearing his throat. _Something is terribly wrong with me, _he thought as he led Venus on.

"The Prince purposefully made this garden vast so that one could get privacy when wished." He explained to her as they walked, "Unfortunately for you, this makes it a lot easier to get lost." Venus laughed softly behind him.

"Yes. Good thing I have you as my tour guide right?" She replied.

"I wouldn't call myself a tour guide." Kunzite answered, "I will be Venus's star instead. If you are ever lost, you can come find me." Venus's gaze lit up immediately.

"Really?" Kunzite turned around and kissed her hand gently.

"You have my word."

_Venus, Silver Millenium_

A gloved hand pushed shut the doors to Venus's chambers as she returned home, cutting off the blonde sailor mid verse in the song she was singing.

"Spill." Mars ordered, her dark eyes narrowing as she placed herself right in front of the door to bar Venus from escaping. Venus backed up from the fire sailor and promptly ran right into Jupiter, who grabbed her wrists to keep her from bolting.

"Spill what?" Venus batted her lashes innocently at her fellow sailors, a sweet smile on her face.

"About your one hundred and millionth first love." Mercury replied as she came up from behind Jupiter. Venus's jaw dropped.

"I have no such thing!" She protested, knowing full well that Mercury could see right past her.

"Please." Mars scoffed as she crossed her arms, "The last time you were like this you were trying to convince us you were deeply in love with one of the castle guards. Which, as I may remind you, was only last month."

"So who is it?" Jupiter's green eyes sparkled in delight, "Is it Princess Serenity's tutor? You mentioned he had beautiful eyes." Venus blushed in embarrassment.

_His eyes weren't as beautiful as Kunzite's._ She batted away the thought as she turned to face her fellow sailors, a mischievous grin dancing on her face.

"He's…nobody!" She blurted playfully before pushing Mars aside and hiding into the safe enclosure of her room.

"Venus that's cheating!" Mars's voice protested from outside. Venus giggled and simply locked the door behind her as she fell onto her bed. Her hand stretched up towards the soaring canopy of her bed, the soft touch of feather light lips still lingering on her fingertips. She couldn't place her finger on it, but the warmth blossoming from her chest told her that something would come from today's meeting.

_And it's going to be good!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months later, Kunzite, Silver Millenium_

_Long golden strands of hair danced through Kunzite's fingers as he tried to grasp onto the soft strands. A soft voice cooed through the fog, calling out to him._

"_Here Kunzite, I'm here!" Her voice seemed to rise from the shadows, tantalizing him as he ran on further._

"_Where?" He called, "Where are you?" His body yearned to hold her, yearned to touch her soft skin, to kiss those pink luscious lips and press that slender body to his chest and protect her forever. _

"_Right in front of you!" The shadows parted in front of him, and Kunzite blinked against the sudden glare of the bright sun. There his angel stood, her blue eyes shining playfully as she held out her hand to him, her hair swept around her like a ring of golden fire._

"_Come on!" She called, beckoning to him cheerfully._

"Venus!" Kunzite's eyes flew open, the book he had been reading flying off his lap as he bolted awake. Looking around his surroundings, he realized that he had been dreaming and sighed softly.

"That dream again…" He had been dreaming of Princess Venus all week, his thoughts consistently on the goddess of love and beauty. The only times he could see her was when Princess Serenity came to visit, as Princess Venus would arrive a bit later without fail to retrieve her liege. Every time she would come looking for Kunzite, and the two would talk while looking for their masters. Everything that Kunzite said seemed to fascinate her, and Kunzite had to admit he didn't mind her incessant chattering. Not if it meant he could spend more time with her.

"Ah, love." Zoisite's voice interrupted his thoughts as the blonde haired general plopped unceremoniously into the chair next to him. Kunzite scowled at him as Zoisite plucked Kunzite's book from the silver haired general's lap.

"What, are you in love?" Kunzite asked. Zoisite scoffed and tossed the book back to Kunzite.  
"Please, I was talking about you." He replied, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Me?" Kunzite laughed as he rose to put the book back onto the shelf, "Don't be silly Zoisite, I have my hands full with all of you as it is. I have no time for love."

"Perhaps, but love sure has time for you." Zoisite replied cheerfully, "Besides, you should see the look on your face when Princess Venus comes looking for you. I saw your face light up last time."

"My face does NOT light up!" Kunzite grumbled as he shoved the book into its slot.

"Sure, go ahead and deny it." Zoisite cooed, "But I'll see the truth when she stops by later." Kunzite froze and turned around to face Zoisite slowly.

"Princess Serenity is here?" He asked slowly.

"Exactly." Zoisite replied, "And you can bet that Princess Venus will be here before long."

Kunzite was out the door before Zoisite even finished speaking.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

"Your Highness." Kunzite's deep voice sped up Venus's heartbeat as she waited on one of the outer lying paths in the garden. She turned as he gave her a deep bow before offering her the smallest of smiles.

"Lord Kunzite." She dipped him a little curtsey, aware of the eyes of the Terran servants watching them.

"Please come this way." He motioned her down a shaded path lined with trees, and Venus followed along gladly.

"They keep a close eye on any interactions, don't they?" Venus commented as she followed Kunzite.

"It can't be helped, we're breaking enough rules as it is." Kunzite replied.

"Where are we going?" Venus asked curiously as the path widened, "You haven't brought me along this path before." The two lead guardians often took new routes to their masters to talk longer, and every new path was a surprise for Venus. Last time he had taken her to a pond, and before that they had ended up in a flower filled nursery.

"You'll see." He simple replied as he led her on. Venus silently studied the tall general as she followed him, admiring the subtle curves of hidden powerful muscles under his cape, the steady way he walked, the confident lift of his head. He was such a fascinating creature; he obviously wasn't used to speaking with women, and while it was awkward at first, Kunzite truly came alive when they talked about the Middle East where he ruled over. She hated to admit it, but she often found herself wondering how it felt like to touch him and to be held in the protective embrace of his arms. Surely it wouldn't feel bad, in any case. Venus blushed softly at the thought and batted the idea away.

"Here we are." Kunzite's voice broke into her thoughts, and Venus looked up to see that they had arrived at the stables.

"Why are we…?" Venus gasped softly as Kunzite led out a snowy white stallion, fully tacked and ready for riding.

"He's beautiful…" She murmured softly as she gently stroked the horse's nose, "But why did you bring me here?"

"I figured you might want to try riding to our masters instead of walking all the time." Kunzite replied as he patted the horse, "This horse is Lumi, I raised him since he was a foal." He swung smoothly onto the horse and held out a gloved hand to Venus.

"Like to give it a try?" Venus looked up uncertainly at him, realizing that the height was even more daunting when Kunzite looked down at her.

"You don't need to be afraid of falling, I'm here to keep you still." Kunzite assured her gently. Venus's heart sped up at this, and she hesitatingly took his hand. A soft squeal slipped past her lips as he pulled her up behind her in one fluid motion, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Kunzite chuckled softly and flicked the reins lightly.

"Hang on tight!" Lumi set off at a fast canter, and Venus hesitatingly clutched at Kunzite's shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head.

"You're going to fall that way." He chided. Venus gasped as he took her hand and pressed it to his waist, securing her grip on him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, and while Kunzite stiffened at first, she felt his muscles relax after a few moments.

"You can get closer if you want." The voice was hesitant, as if Kunzite was unsure of what he wanted, but Venus understood it all the same. She cautiously laid her head against his back, and felt a soft sigh leave his body. Kunzite's back was warm, and when Venus closed her eyes she could feel the strong steady thump of his heartbeat. She sighed in content and let Kunzite carry her on.

_Kunzite, Silver Millenium_

He could have ridden with her until the ends of the earth. Venus's grip on him was firm, her head resting lightly on his back as her warm body pressed against his. The wind blowing around them drew the light floral scent of her hair towards him, relaxing Kunzite's fluttering stomach. All too soon they arrived at the lake he had been looking for, and Venus slid off neatly into Kunzite's waiting arms.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she looked around, "I don't see our masters anywhere." Kunzite swallowed hard as he looked over towards her. Zoisite's words had sparked something in him, and today he was going to have to make sure of something before the day ended.

_Simple. Because this is where the sun shines brightest. _This was where he would see his goddess of love and beauty best. Sure enough, as she turned towards him the sun lit her up from behind, setting a golden halo around her as if her hair had been lit aflame. Every muscle in Kunzite's body tensed as he felt a wave of raw desire take over his body, his hands clenching at his sides as he fought the urge to move. Everything about her drew his attention, from the way her blue eyes sparkled in the sun to the innate instinct with which she protected Princess Serenity. Just when he thought that the very sinews in his body would snap from holding himself back, he strode forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

It was everything Venus had ever hoped for and more. Shock first immobilized her body when Kunzite suddenly kissed her, but as her pounding heart rang in her ears she felt a sense of comfort in being with Kunzite this way that she had never felt before with her other 'first loves'. His touch was fierce and gentle at the same time, and she felt from him the same burning desire to be with the other as she felt. His large hand gently cupped her cheek, the other pressed against her waist. Somehow Venus understood, she knew that this was a man that she would love for eternity. His forehead pressed against hers as he pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

"You're not going to slap me?" He asked quietly.

"Never." She replied, and this time it was she who pulled him in for another kiss.

Author's note: Hi everyone, here's a happy new year's present to you all! There will still be a few more chapters of Silver Millennium time left, so bear with me! As usual, if you like my story be sure to leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

Three months later found Venus twirling in circles in front of the mirror as her maids tried to tie a sparkling ribbon into her hair before the ball.

"Please mistress, you must stay still for a moment." One of them urged as the ribbon slipped through her fingers again. Venus giggled in delight as she thought about the man whom she was sure to dance with that night.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands in delight as she twirled again.

"Please, you're acting like a child." Mars's voice interrupted her giddy dance, and the golden haired sailor turned to see the fire sailor standing in the doorway to the room, her rich red dress contrasting with her long raven hair. Venus shook a slender finger at her friend as she marched over and placed her hands on her comrade's shoulder.

"Please, wipe that frown off your face Mars. This is a ball!" She chided. Mars shrugged Venus's hands off and huffed softly.

"I hear His Highness Prince Endymion will be here tonight. You know the danger in even having him in our palace, Venus." She replied. Venus shook her head and linked her arm through Mars's as she swept her friend out the room and towards the chattering sounds from the ballroom.

"Mars, balls are the perfect opportunity to find the perfect man! There is no better chance to find true love." Her eyes sparkled in delight as she imagined how Kunzite would sweep her away throughout the night, and they would dance until her feet grew tired. Then Kunzite would pull her away to the quieter corners of the ballroom, and there they would kiss under the moonlight…

"Earth to Venus!" Mars waved her hand in front of Venus's face, pulling the lead sailor from her daydreams. She blinked and smiled dreamily at her friend.

"Did you say something Mars?" Venus asked. Mars pointed to the crowd in front of her.

"I was saying, we've arrived, so stop looking like a lovesick teenager and go find your prince charming before you walk into something." She replied, "And don't forget to keep an eye on Princess Serenity." Venus waved Mars off as she began searching for Kunzite.

"Don't worry Mars, I know that better than you do." As soon as Mars disappeared from view, strong arms wrapped around her waist, eliciting a soft shriek from Venus as she was pulled to a stop.

"Surprise." A low voice reverberated from behind her, and Venus giggled as she turned around to give Kunzite a welcome kiss.

"You found me quickly." She commented, putting her arms around his neck. Kunzite swept her into a light waltz, making it easier for them to talk while prying eyes were watching them.

"There's only one woman I'm ever going to need to see." He replied with a small smile, "Anyone else simply doesn't register to me." Venus grinned and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tongue." She quipped lightly.

"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me Venus." Kunzite replied as he twirled her in a small circle before pulling her back again, "I'll reveal my secrets to you little by little."

"Like…how you became Prince Endymion's guardian?" Venus asked curiously, "I've always wanted to know that." Kunzite chuckled softly.

"If that's what you'd like to know." For the rest of the night, Venus alternated time between her fellow guardians and Kunzite to avoid suspicion, always one eye on Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The two lovebirds were as stuck together as always, the tall prince keeping the moon princess entranced. Venus made little faces at Kunzite from across the room, eliciting amused smiles from the silver haired general.

"You look happy." Mercury commented as she leaned against the wall with Venus, watching as Prince Endymion said something that made Princess Serenity blush.

"It is that obvious?" Venus asked, glancing sideways at the blue haired sailor.

"Perhaps Mars and Jupiter can't tell, but I certainly can." Mercury replied, "It's General Kunzite, isn't it? Your one millionth and one first love." Venus sighed softly as she met Kunzite's eyes again from where he stood against the long transparent windows.

"Yes. And he's everything I've ever hoped for."

_Kunzite, Silver Millennium_

The warmth of Venus's hands still lingered on Kunzite's palms as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping a careful watch on his prince. It was all he could do not to forget his duty and sweep Venus away to the far corners of the room where no one could see them, and kiss her all night long. And from the looks of it, another of his fellow generals was feeling the same thing. Kunzite's eyes watched Jadeite carefully as the blonde general danced with the fiery Martian princess, having finally plucked up the courage to ask the girl to dance after some pushing by the other generals. Yes, his fellow comrade was well on his way to love, and while it made Kunzite uneasy he was in no position to argue against it.

"You are in love." A feminine voice cooed softly in his ear, making Kunzite jump.

"Lady Beryl." He gave the woman next to him a slight bow as he looked over to his side. The woman served in the Terran court as well, but something about her always set Kunzite on edge.

"Love with those of the moon is dangerous." She warned softly, "Who knows what she's keeping from you?" A chill ran up Kunzite's spine as Beryl put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's the leader of the sailor guardians, General Kunzite." Her voice seeped like poison against his ear, "She can know everything and keep it all from you."

"Everything about what?" Kunzite couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you know…attacks on the Golden kingdom? Plans to swallow the Terran kingdom for their own?" Beryl suggested slyly, leaning close to Kunzite's ear. Kunzite froze, and would have slapped Beryl had they not been within the vicinity of hundreds of guests. His voice was razor sharp as he snapped a reply through his teeth.

"I would suggest you choose your words carefully, Lady Beryl. Suggesting, even thinking of such things is high treason. The Moon and Earth have been in perfect harmony for years, and I would be a fool to think otherwise." Beryl tsked softly.

"Ah, but that's where love has blinded you General. Go on and ask your little princess, see how she replies. Then you'll see what I'm talking about." Kunzite swallowed hard and pushed away from his post without replying, but even as he disappeared into the crowd he could feel Beryl's cold gaze always watching him.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

The end of the night found Venus lying comfortably in Kunzite's arms as they sat in a hidden alcove in the corner of the ballroom, her head resting against his chest as she reached behind her to play with strands of silver hair.

"How is it always so nice and soft?" She pouted slightly, "You must teach me how you do it." Kunzite chuckled softly.

"Venus, I am your lover, not your hair stylist." He replied.

"You can be both!" Venus insisted as she turned around to face him, "And I request you tell me or else I'll punish you in the name of Venus." Kunzite looked slightly amused as he smirked lightly, making Venus's heart race a mile a minute.

"Let's hear the punishment first." Venus thought for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Kunzite's lips.

"How about…you have to give me ten of those." Kunzite chuckled and his arm suddenly snaked around her waist, yanking Venus closer to him.

"I think I like that idea better." Venus squealed and smacked him lightly.

"No, I don't want to!" Kunzite silenced her protests with a deep kiss, and Venus sighed softly in defeat.

"I can't win against you, can I?" She asked, her fingers gently touching his face. Kunzite laughed softly.

"No I don't think you can."

"Tell me Kunzite, what do you like about me?" Venus asked, biting her lip playfully as she flipped her hair, "Besides my gorgeous looks of course." Kunzite laughed and crossed his arms.

"Somebody is getting full of herself." He commented. Venus pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, tell me!" Kunzite chuckled and stroked her cheek gently, his thumb stroking her lip.

"I admire your passion in your duty, your determination to protect your master, and your devotion to me at the same time. Don't forget, the first time I saw you, you were covered in leaves from head to toe." Venus blushed at the memory and smacked him lightly.

"Don't talk about that, it was embarrassing!" The day she had met the most alluring man in the universe had been the day she looked her worst! Kunzite chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Your turn Venus. What do you like about me?" Venus thought slowly for a moment.

"The same exact things you like about me." She replied at last, drawing a soft laugh from Kunzite and another kiss. As Kunzite pulled away, his face suddenly grew serious.

"Venus, let me ask you something. If the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom were to suddenly fight each other one day, which side would you stand on?" Venus blinked in confusion.

"That's such a silly question darling, that would never even happen!" She declared, her brow furrowing in confusion, "But why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"Just answer the question." Kunzite insisted. Venus gently cupped his cheek, studying her boyfriend's expression carefully. Kunzite's eyes, usually proud and full of confidence, were darkened with worry and confusion that hadn't been there just earlier that night. There seemed to be a permanent frown above his eyes, and his smile seemed forced.

"Is something wrong Kunzite? It's not like you to ask such strange questions, you don't usually doubt the obvious." Kunzite suddenly growled in annoyance and pushed her hand away.

"If you're not going to answer then fine!" Venus jumped back, startled at his sudden outburst. Kunzite seemed to notice that he had spoken too sharply, and sighed, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so loudly." He said as he pulled her into a hug, "Forgive me?" Venus nodded silently, resting her head against his chest as she hugged him back. Kunzite's sudden change in attitude had startled her, but he was the leader of the generals after all. Surely an occasional stressed outburst wasn't anything out of the ordinary? Yet, as she lay there in his arms, something seemed to be coming to lie heavily over the overall atmosphere, wrapping itself around Venus and choking the celebratory atmosphere. Venus hugged Kunzite a little tighter, sudden fear constricting her throat. Kunzite was here, in her arms; she could feel the warmth of his body and the steady beating of his heart against her cheek. So why did she suddenly feel so uneasy?


	5. Chapter 5

_Golden Kingdom_

"No, I cannot fall for tricks like this…but what if there is truth in it after all?" Kunzite mused quietly to himself as he paced in his room, deftly placing one foot in front of the other. It had been a week since the ball, yet Venus and Beryl's words had yet to leave him. If it was true…no, it wasn't right to think about Venus that way! Besides, the chances of a battle between the Earth and the Moon were next to none…right?

"General, you are talking to yourself." A voice cooed teasingly from the doorway, and Kunzite jerked to a stop to see Beryl standing the doorway.

"Lady Beryl. I didn't see you come in." He cleared his throat and brushed off his uniform, putting on his mask of nonchalance. The red haired woman smirked and sashayed into the room, coming to stand right in front of Kunzite.

"Of course you didn't, your mind was elsewhere. You're thinking about Princess Venus, aren't you? She didn't say anything about a war, did she?" She whispered into his ear. Kunzite stiffened and pulled away, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I would suggest that you maintain some level of decorum, Lady Beryl." He hissed through gritted teeth. The woman made him more than uneasy; her ways were twisted, he knew that much. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh General Kunzite, you don't get it, do you?" She smiled slyly, "How about you meet someone who can perhaps shed some light on your situation and your precious princess?" Kunzite hesitated. Instinct told him not to trust Beryl one bit, but at the same time…it could be a matter of the kingdom's safety. And as the highest ranking general in the palace, he wasn't supposed to stand by and let something terrible happen. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Show me the way."

_Golden Kingdom, Underground_

The air was unbearably hot as Kunzite followed Beryl deep below the infrastructure of the Terran palace.

_I never even realized such a place existed…_

Instinct and unease started to press down on him from all sides, telling him to turn around and escape as soon as he could. But at the same time, something drew him onwards, and before he realized it, he was facing a dark nebulous cloud with dark lips and equally dark eyes.

"This is…?" He coughed as he stopped next to Beryl, his throat constricting as his guardian instinct screamed at him to flee. Beryl spread her arms, a glorious smile on her face.

"Queen Metallia, who shall lead us to triumph!" She declared triumphantly.

"Us? I don't think I agreed to anything. In any case, I'm not about to trust a nebulous cloud of gas of all things." Kunzite made to leave, but found his feet rooted in place.

_What…?_

He was pulled forward against his will, and the cloud spread forward to him, stopping right in front of his face.

"_Ahh, yes. You would be perfect to lead the charge."_ She hissed softly, her darkness spreading slowly around Kunzite's body.

"Charge? For what?" Kunzite asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why, the attack on the Silver Millennium of course." Beryl cooed softly from behind Kunzite. He turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Attack on the moon? But I thought you said…" It was then that he realized it: in his foolish drive to protect the prince and the kingdom, he had let it all go to his head.

"You tricked me!" He stared at Beryl in shock. Beryl laughed in amusement as she stepped back, letting Metallia swirl around Kunzite even tighter.

"Silly boy, it was you who foolishly believed me. You let your pride as head guardian get to your head and followed me of your own volition. You can only blame your sense of responsibility." She cooed. Kunzite groaned as darkness filled his vision, filling him, rushing in to fill every corner of his body.

"_You desire to be the best, to have power, don't you?"_ Metallia's voice seemed to come from every direction, ringing in his head.

"N-no…I don't…" Kunzite covered his ears, but it was useless.

"_Your prince has his head in the clouds, but you don't. Your princess would never help you if war breaks out, because her loyalty to her princess is stronger than her love for you. Come Kunzite, bow to me, and I will give you what you desire and more." _

"She would never-!" The words stuck in his throat, and Kunzite found his resolve wavering. It was true; Minako did love her princess very much, and was fiercely loyal to her liege. But if war ever truly broke out…would she…?

"_You poor child, you've been used by the princess of Venus like a child's toy!"_ Metallia's voice roared in his ears, and Kunzite screamed as Venus's face faded from his vision.

_She….used me? I…was I foolish enough and blinded by love to not see that?_ His knees gave out, and Kunzite slumped to the floor.

"Now Kunzite, who is it that you serve?" Beryl came to stand in front of Kunzite. Kunzite's eyes glittered dangerously as he looked up at her, his hand coming to take hers as he pressed her fingers against his lips.

"You and Queen Metallia, forever."

_Moon palace, two months later_

The taste of battle was in the air.

Minako could feel the ominous cloud hanging over the moon, casting a shadow on its usually comforting warm glow. And from the way the other sailors looked, it was obvious they knew it too. News had come that the four Terran generals had allied with the rebellion on Earth, and Prince Endymion's arrival without them tonight had only confirmed as much. The way Rei stood with her body poised to jump at a moment's notice, the way Ami's usually collected gaze held a tint of worry in its blue depths, and the way Makoto's smile was pressed into a thin line as they watched their princess dance...they were just barely holding their emotions in check. Minako pressed a hand to her shoulder, where she could still feel Kunzite's steady grip from the last time she had seen him. He had been acting somewhat out of the ordinary, but it was still difficult to believe that he had been lured to the demonic side.

_It's the calm before the storm_, Makoto mused softly.

_Yes, now the question is when is the storm going to hit?_ Ami replied.

_I don't think we have to wait long_, Minako replied. With the speed the new of the rebellion was spreading at, she couldn't imagine it would take long. One thing was for sure: she swore to herself that if Kunzite had chosen to switch to the dark side, she would personally take him down. A loud crash cut off what Rei was saying to them, and screams spread from the guests who had wandered outside. Minako hurried to meet Serenity, Rei close behind her.

"What's going on?" The princess was terrified, her hands gripping Endymion's arm tightly. Endymion pushed Serenity to the two guardians.

"Get to safety, I will protect you and your kingdom." He assured her.

"Come princess." Minako kept her arm firmly around Serenity's shoulders as she and Rei ushered her from the ballroom. Soldiers were rushing for the armory, and Minako growled in anger.

"I can't believe they actually attacked!" In reality, she should have seen it coming, and as head guardian she should have kept Serenity from attending tonight's ball. But Queen Serenity had insisted on not panicking the other denizens of the moon, because there was no formal sign of attack. And yet, here they were, running for cover.

"Someone has to stay with the princess." Minako said as they herded Serenity into the farthest parts of her rooms.

"I'll stay." Rei offered, "You're our leader Minako. They need you out there." Minako nodded, though her thoughts were partially elsewhere. The soldiers weren't the only ones who needed her out there.

"Be careful, Rei."

_Battle, Silver Millenium_

Minako's heart leapt into her throat as she made her way outside. It had barely been any time since the battle started, and already the lunar forces were being decimated.

_How…?_ One look to the skies gave her an answer. The usually starlit sky was covered by a dark purple cloud of demonic energy that swirled and cackled in glee as denizens of the Moon fell before its path. Before the cloud stood Beryl, a sword raised above her head as she called out in triumph.

"Forward, my soldiers! Take the Silver Crystal and make its power ours!" Minako gritted her teeth in anger and was about to head straight for Beryl when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Princess Venus." The voice was low and silky, as dangerous and charming as a snake waiting to strike. Minako took a deep breath before turning around, bracing herself for the worst. Her lips pressed into a thin smile.

"Kunzite. How lovely to see you again." Taken out of context, it sounded more like she was meeting him at a ball, not a battlefield. Her lover stood before her in his full battle gear, his silver cape blowing in the breeze behind him. In any other situation, Minako would have rushed into his arms, overwhelmed with the day's work and invited by the allure of his warm embrace. But today would have to be far different. She gestured to the scene behind her.

"Tell me you're not a part of this." Her voice was tinged with desperation; despite all the warning signs in her face, she wanted him to assure her that he was here to help, not fight her. He smirked, his silver blue eyes cold and impassive.

"Why do you sound so disappointed Venus? This is our future." He extended a gloved hand to her, "They told me that you'd known of plans the Silver Millennium had to attack the Earth, and you had kept it from me. They told me that you'd betray me if war broke out. Join me, and prove them wrong and our love true."

Minako was dumbstruck at what she was hearing him say.

"Do you realize what you are saying?" She cried, "You have betrayed your master!" Kunzite threw back his head and laughed.

"Betrayed him? No Venus, I am helping him see how he has gone wrong! His head is so muddled by love for the moon princess that he has gone far past the point of return." Minako's eyes filled with tears as her hands clenched into fists.

"In that case, you leave me no choice, Kunzite." She thrust her hand into the air.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Kunzite was still laughing as Venus finished transforming.

"Foolish girl, you cannot defeat me." He sneered.

"Try me!" Venus narrowed her eyes, "Venus Love Me Chain!" Her eyes widened in surprise as Kunzite's hand snapped neatly around the golden chain, and sent it flying back at her instead. He laughed as Venus was sent sprawling onto the ground, the golden chains tied around their master.

"Is that all the leader of the sailor guardians is capable of?" He sneered, "Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia have promised us great power after this battle is over, even more than what you see now!" He walked over to Venus and tilted her chin up, smirking.

"Don't you see Venus? Resistance is futile."

"So that's what you gave up your morals for." Venus spit in his face, "Promises of transient power!" Kunzite's hand trailed gently down her face in an almost romantic gesture.

"Oh Venus, you would never understand." His hand trailed down her side as Venus fought against her own weapon, and she gasped as something cold hit her abdomen.

"Kunzite…" She gasped for breath as the silver haired general removed a knife that hadn't been there before, now stained with her blood.

"You will have to forgive me Venus." He said as he turned away from her coldly, "It is for the best." Darkness was beginning to descend on Venus's vision, but she wasn't going to go down without a proper fight. And there was no way she was going to leave the love of her life in such a state.

"No Kunzite." She whispered, "You're the one who is going to have to forgive me."

_Planet of Venus, grant me strength! _Power rushed through her body, and with one heave Venus broke the golden chains holding her still. Kunzite turned around and smirked.

"You still have some fight left in you, I see."

"I have more than that." Venus pulled herself to her feet, "I might be going down, but I'm taking you with me!" Kunzite spread his arms wide.

"I'd like to see you try." A golden sword appeared in Venus's outstretched hand, and she ran forward, tears brimming in her eyes. Kunzite blocked her sword skillfully, but Venus pressed on, pouring every ounce of power she had into her sword.

"I'm sorry, Kunzite!" The golden blade sliced through Kunzite's sword, and his eyes widened as Venus's sword cut through his armor and to his heart. He sank to his knees, and Venus fell to the ground as her strength left her. Tears fell down her face as Kunzite fell next to her.

"I'm sorry Kunzite...this is the only way to free you." She whispered softly. Brilliant white light exploded in her vision, and Venus closed her eyes.

_I love you._

_Goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6

_Present day, Juban_

Kunzite was dreaming again.

"_Kunzite."_

_A maiden's voice was dancing across his ear, but it wasn't one he could recognize._

"_Kunzite!" _

_The voice was growing more insistent._

_Who are you?_

_A female figure appeared in the distance, her hand outstretched towards him. A much as Kunzite tried, he couldn't see the girl's face._

"_Kunzite!" Her voice grew frantic, and then she screamed from somewhere far away._

"_No!" Kunzite cried out in panic, unsure of why he was afraid, but feeling desperate to find the woman who called for him._

Kunzite bolted upright, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. As he slowly took his surroundings in, he sighed deeply as he recognized the apartment he had temporarily settled himself into. He slapped himself on the face.

"Get a grip Kunzite, you have a job to do!" He reminded himself. Nephrite and Zoisite's most recent failures had not sat well with Queen Beryl, and as the leader of their group of generals, he had no other path to take but success. He looked over at his computer, where an image of a golden haired girl floated off the screen.

"I will find you, Moon Princess, and end all of this once and for all." Kunzite muttered, "I swear!"

_Minako_

The pages of the magazine flapped hurriedly in the wind as trembling fingers held tightly onto the glossy sheets, a red bow barely peeking up out from the folds of the celebrity gossip magazine.

"Mina! You're going to run into something if you do that!" Artemis's voice barely interrupted the blonde senshi's absorption into the article she was reading.

"Quiet Artemis, you're distracting me. I have to finish this before I get home." Minako barely spared the white cat a glance as she flapped a hand dismissively at him. Artemis heaved a deep sigh.

"Don't say I didn't-" He cut off as his partner ran right into the person in front of her, sending her sprawling onto the sidewalk below with a shriek.

"I'm sorry miss." A man's deep voice wiped the frown off Minako's face as she found herself looking up into a pair of pale blue eyes.

_He's handsome!_

Minako's eyes went wide and a deep blush flushed her cheeks as she stared at the man she had crashed into. He extended his hand to her, a charming smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Minako spluttered incoherent syllables for a few seconds before taking his hand.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." She finally managed to say, unable to stop her staring. His fingers suddenly tightened on her hand, and Minako found herself drawn deep into his eyes. Warmth tingled up her palm and tickled her chest, setting her heart aflame.

_What?_

The sidewalk melted away from around them, and for a moment Minako felt soft silk rustle against her skin, and looked up to see a elaborate silver mask sitting on the man's face. Her fingers twitched, wanting to remove the mask and reveal the face hidden beneath. A silver cape fell from his shoulders, contrasting only slightly with the grey fabric of the military uniform he wore.

"Miss?" The man's voice drew her out of her reverie, and Minako blinked, the image scattering away with the blowing wind. She looked down and saw her hand clasping his tightly, and she gasped as she quickly released herself from him.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped. The man chuckled.

"That's alright. Be careful on your way home." He said, flashing her his charming smile again. Minako blushed and ducked her head.

"Thank you." She peeked up between her bangs as the man walked away, her heart fluttering with inexplicable excitement.

_What was that?_

_Kunzite_

Kunzite turned his head slightly and looked at the blushing golden haired girl that had run into him, an amused smile on his face. Fate must be working in his favor lately.

_Found you, Moon Princess. _

He looked down at his hand as he walked, which was still warm from her touch. What was that image he had seen? A golden haired princess holding his hand, smiling warmly, lovingly even, up at him as he led her in a dance. Her sweet smile was all that had mattered to him, and in that moment he had felt that his world revolved around her only.

"How ridiculous." Kunzite muttered. He hadn't even seen what the girl's face looked like. At the same time, something warm had bloomed in his heart since he had touched the Moon Princess's hand. But what was it? He shook his head, clearing any stray thoughts from his mind. He had a job to do, and now that his target had been located, it was time to get moving. Yet, as he looked one more time at the girl who stood in a daze behind him, he couldn't help but think that there was more to her than he thought. A small smirk turned up the corner of Kunzite's lips as he continued on his way.

"How interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kunzite, one week later_

The princess of Venus was staring at him. Kunzite still found it difficult for him to think of her that way, when he had gotten so used to thinking of her as the Moon Princess. Her blue eyes glared furiously at him as she held a hand protectively in front of the true princess. At the same time however, she was awfully alluring.

"Where is Endymion?" Sailor Moon's voice drew him away from Sailor Venus, and Kunzite resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was the Prince all she cared about?

"I'd gladly give him back in exchange for the crystal." He sneered, "His dead body, anyway." Sailor Moon gasped in horror, and Kunzite flicked his hand almost lazily, sending another spear of ice to the city below them. He really didn't have time to listen to the lovesick girl demand for her lover. He watched as Sailor Moon raised her wand, brilliant light shining out from it to heal the city. As she rose into the air, a glint of light by her neck caught Kunzite's eye.

_The Silver Crystal!_

He chased after Sailor Moon, but heard the other guardians following closely after as they ascended into space.

"Fools." He smirked, "Do you think you can defeat me?" They had failed to quite spectacularly last time.

"Unfortunately for you, this is our second time in space together!" Again, it was the princess of Venus who addressed him.

_What a feisty girl._ Though he really did prefer the dazed look she had given him last time on the street. Power began to gather in the guardians' hands in preparation to attack him, and Kunzite chuckled.

_Foolish girls. You don't even know your own limits._ _I'll destroy all of you! I don't need anyone alive but the Moon Princess! _

Kunzite held out his hand, ready to attack before the guardians attacked him first. Energy gathered in his palm, and then…

_No!_

A voice seemed to scream from inside him, pulling him back from his attack.

_I can't hurt her!_

The thought suddenly appeared in his head, unbidden and unexpected. Kunzite found himself hesitating, and in that moment the guardians attacked.

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

Kunzite screamed as the planetary energy surrounded him, ripping into him from all sides.

_Am I going to die like this?_

He could feel himself breaking apart, dissipating into nothing. As he fell backwards, his eyes met the brilliant blue orbs that were Sailor Venus's eyes. Like lightning, he felt shock tremble through his body, and an image flashed before his eyes. Sailor Venus's face changed before his eyes, into a younger, more innocent face that was stained with tears. Her eyes were damp with tears, a bloodied sword held tightly in her shaking hands. Her lips moved, and Kunzite barely made out what she was saying.

_I'm sorry._

What was she sorry for? Kunzite's thoughts were growing hazy, and the query flew out of his mind before he could focus on it. As his eyes closed, he thought he saw shock in Sailor Venus's eyes, and two words suddenly appeared in his mind as darkness closed in.

_My princess._

_Venus_

"No! Don't! I don't know where Tuxedo Mask is yet!" Sailor Moon's protests came too late, and the guardians watched as the silver haired general crumbled into dust before them and became a stone that then disappeared. Sailor Moon collapsed in tears, and Mercury rushed forward to comfort their princess. Venus started to move forward too, but found herself unable to keep going. Her eyes were drawn to the pile of dust where Kunzite had been, and she thought of the look she had seen on his face before he had been destroyed. Shock had been there; that was expected. But there was something else that came after the initial shock of their attack. What was it?

_Confusion...and then recognition. _Venus furrowed her brow in confusion. That was certainly not what she expected to see on a dying enemy's face. Why did he look like that? Something tugged at the back of her mind, as if struggling to remember something long buried.

"Venus?" Mars's voice drew her attention, and the tugging feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come. Venus hesitated for a moment longer, and then hurried to her princess's side, brushing away the lingering feeling in her chest.

_Minako, after defeat of the Dark Kingdom_

She was being watched. A shiver ran down Minako's back as she sat in the shade of the trees surrounding the soccer field during her lunch break. Carefully, she turned her head to look behind her, but once again, there was no one in sight.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi queried curiously, "Is something wrong?" Minako shook her head, not wanting to worry the other girl. Still, she couldn't ignore the fact that someone was watching her. Who was it? An enemy? It was too soon for that, wasn't it? They had just defeated the Dark Kingdom!

"Quit spacing out!" Usagi whined as Makoto handed her a sandwich, "I have to tell you about my date with Mamo-chan!" Minako pressed her lips into a smile as she turned her focus to Usagi.

_Who is watching me?_

_Kunzite_

"She's going to catch on if you keep doing that." Kunzite looked over his shoulder to see Nephrite walking up behind him on the school roof. He scoffed.

"What, and you're not here to do the same?" He teased. Nephrite chuckled and looked down at the group of girls below them.

"I'm just making sure no one bullies her." He replied, his gaze settling on the brown haired guardian obliviously eating a homemade sandwich. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Like she needs protecting." He replied. The princess of Jupiter wasn't exactly known for being weak. Nephrite laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"I just want to hold her in my arms again." He said with a sigh. Kunzite sighed too and returned to watching the girls below.

"You don't know how much I want to do the same." He said softly, "I intend to approach her soon." Nephrite shot him a look.

"I thought the Master told us to wait until their memories return. Rei is already showing signs of remembering." He reminded the silver haired general. Kunzite shook his head.

"If there's one thing that I can't obey our Master on, it's this." A soft smile curled up his lips as he watched Minako turn her head around again.

"Besides, she'll likely find me before she remembers anyway."

_Minako_

The setting sun glared against Minako's eyes as she made her way home after yet another make up study session after falling asleep in class. She sighed softly, rubbing her head.

"It's not like I want to fall asleep." She grumbled, "English is just so boring!" She reached up and shaded her eyes as she continued walking.

"What a beautiful sunset." Minako murmured softly, admiring how the golden rays shone against the clouds in a soft halo. She closed her eyes briefly to breathe in the gentle autumn air, and suddenly an image flashed before her eyes. A man's large, but gentle hand touched her hair, a soft smile on his face that was hidden by the setting sun behind him.

"_I like the way the setting sun reflects in your hair." He murmured softly._ Minako's eyes flew open with a gasp as a pounding ache flashed through her head.

_Who was that?_

She swallowed hard, shook her head, and continued walking, not noticing the silver grey eyes watching her in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

_Minako_

"_Mina! Mina! Mina!" The crowd's cheers brought a smile to Minako's face as she gripped her microphone tightly in her hand. _

"_Thank you everyone! I will now sing my next song!" She yelled happily. She motioned to the band behind her to start the music, and prepared herself to sing. Then, something strange happened. The music slowed, faded, and then disappeared altogether. The adoring crowd at her feet faded one by one, until Minako found herself facing an empty auditorium._

"_What?" She looked around in confusion, "What's going on?" Minako looked wildly around the room, until her gaze fell on a single person left in front of her. A silver mask covered his face, and Minako hopped off the stage slowly to stand in front of him. She couldn't see his entire face, but he felt familiar somehow. _

"_Who are you?" Minako asked quietly. The man smiled gently and pressed her hand against his chest, so she could feel the steady thump of his heartbeat. _

"_I missed you, Venus." He said softly. Minako frowned, not understanding what he was saying._

"_Why do you call me that?" She asked. The man only smiled, but then his face crumpled in pain. His hand gripped her wrist, and Minako looked down. A scream ripped from her mouth as she saw that her microphone had been replaced by a sword, the tip of which was now embedded in the man's chest. His blood stained her hands, and Minako could only scream as he fell to the floor. A name rose in her chest and rolled off her tongue._

"_No! Kunzite!" _

Blankets went flying around Minako's bed as her eyes flew open, limbs flying in panic. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and her eyes looked around wildly before settling on her hands.

"They're clean…" She said softly in relief.

"Minako?" Artemis rose from his position at the end of the bed, one eye closed sleepily, "Did you have a nightmare?" Minako swallowed hard as her breathing calmed.

"Yeah...a really bad one." She replied with a soft groan. Minako's hands clenched lightly on the blanket as she thought back to her dream. It had been startlingly realistic; she could still feel the thrum of the man's heartbeat against her fingers, as well as the sticky red blood on her palm. And then...the name she had screamed.

"Kunzite…" Minako whispered. Yes, that was the name that had escaped from her mouth in that moment of horror. But why? The Kunzite she remembered was her enemy, the Dark Kingdom's head general. He was supposed to be dead, destroyed long before they had defeated the Dark Kingdom. So why was he appearing in her dreams? He had said he missed her, as if they were more than enemies.

_But that's impossible...right?_

_Minako, School_

Minako sighed and trudged slowly out of the school doors, having completely missed most of her teachers' lessons today. It wasn't like she heard much on a good day, but today had been much worse than usual. She had a sense that something major was going to happen today, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Images of Kunzite's face flashing through her mind was not helping; to get him off her mind, she had even purposely attempted to focus in class instead of hide behind a volume of manga today. But in the end, it was all in vain. Minako sighed deeply, barely noticing the excited female whispers coming from the girls clustered by the gates.

"He's so handsome!"

"Is he a new idol singer?"

"Why is he at our school?"

Minako walked slowly out of the school gates, intent on going home and getting a nap, when a deep voice drew her to a stop.

"Minako." The voice called, and Minako froze.

_I know that voice._

The one word he spoke was enough to set butterflies fluttering around her stomach, and she clenched her hand tighter on her school bag before turning around.

_Kunzite._

He flashed her a gentle smile as he rose from where he had been leaning against a silver sports car and walked over to her.

"At last, I can see you." He said with a contented sigh. Minako swallowed and took a step back, conflicting thoughts crashing together in her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Kunzite reached out and cupped her face in his hand.

"To do this." He replied, his other hand yanking Minako to him by the wrist. Minako let out a muffled yelp as he pressed his lips against hers, his hand pressing against the small of her back to prevent her from slipping away from him. Minako hit him on the arms and chest, but found him as immovable as a brick wall. His arms tightened around her, and Minako squeezed her eyes shut as a sudden onslaught of images flashed across her mind.

"_This horse is so beautiful." A gentle hand stroked the muzzle of a snow white horse..._

"_Princess! You escaped again!" Venus stamped her foot and glared at the princess hiding behind Endymion..._

"_It must be tiresome to deal with a rebellious princess." the silver haired man's smile made her heart skip a beat…_

"_Kunzite, I love you." Venus's blue eyes sparkled as she leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips…_

"_Kunzite, why are you doing this?" Venus held her sword in front of her, the sounds of battle raging around her as she faced the man she loved…_

_A white gloved hand stretched across broken piece of rock and clasped gently with her lover's, the ghost of a smile spreading thinly across her lips…_

"_I love you."_

Minako gasped as her eyes flew open and she shoved Kunzite away. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she stared at him, breathing hard. Kunzite reached out a hand to her.

"Minako…" He said gently, as if talking to a frightened stray cat. Minako slapped his hand away and back away slowly, her body trembling.

"Don't touch me." She ordered, her voice shaking, "Don't come near me either." Turning swiftly on her heel, Minako hurried away from Kunzite and down the street, terrified of the new reality she was facing.

_Kunzite_

Kunzite let out a deep sigh as he watched Minako disappear around the corner.

"I told you you should have waited." Zoisite tsked as he appeared at Kunzite's shoulder. Kunzite frowned and glared at his friend.

"I don't need your opinion." He scowled, "She just needs time." Zoisite raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, it was the Master who told you to wait first, not me. Honestly, were you expecting a different reaction from Venus?" He protested, "You literally forced all her memories on her at once. Any rational person would run away after that." Kunzite sighed again.

"Perhaps I went too far." He admitted. Zoisite patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Give her some time. She'll come around." He assured, "She's just too used to thinking of you as an enemy right now." Kunzite nodded.

"Hopefully, that won't take too long."

_Minako_

Minako slammed the door behind her as she fled into her room, ignoring her mother's voice was asking how school went. Tears bubbled up in her eyes unbidden, and she wiped them away futilely.

_Why am I crying? Stop it! He was the enemy!_

But...the key word was _was_. Somehow, he had come back to life, and wasn't under the Dark Kingdom's control any longer. But then, how was she supposed to think of him? Friend? Foe? Minako swallowed and covered her face.

"I'm so confused…" She whispered to no one in particular as she buried her face in her knees and thought back to the images that had flashed across her mind, likely memories from the Silver Millennium that had escape recollection earlier.

_I killed him. I was the one that killed Kunzite. He joined the Dark Kingdom, and I killed him during the final battle._

That much was clear. But that only made sense; she was a guardian, and he was the enemy...right?

_No. _

Kunzite had been more than that. He had been her friend, her guide, and later...her lover. She had loved him so much despite knowing it was forbidden. And now, after all these years, he had come looking for her.

"I don't love him." Minako muttered, though her voice sounded weak and unconvincing.

_But if I don't...why does my heart hurt so much in the face of my new memories?_

Author's note: Hi everyone! Minako's memories have officially returned, and there shouldn't be much left in the present era before I move on to the Crystal Tokyo era. If you like or have any thoughts about this story, please leave me a review! If you like this, please subscribe to be updated on the next chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

_School, Minako, two weeks later_

"That silver car is outside again!" Usagi whispered cheerfully to Minako from behind her practice book. Minako groaned.

"I guess I'm going out the back gate again... " She grumbled. She hadn't told the other girls, but the presence of the silver car meant that Kunzite was waiting for her, in an attempt to jog more of her memories or take her on some date she didn't want to go on. Or rather, she wasn't ready to go on. Two weeks of returning memories had been enough to confirm that her feelings for Kunzite were still burning strongly; the ache in her heart was enough to prove that. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the reality of it all. Now that Kunzite wasn't her enemy anymore, resuming their relationship seemed logical. But the minute she thought of the moment Kunzite's blood stained her hands...Minako gulped and clenched her hands into fists.

_I don't know how to face him._

"Mina-chan, let's go to the arcade!" Usagi called as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Mina shook her head and smiled at her princess.

"Not today Usagi-chan, I should um...hurry home and do homework." She said hurriedly, and left the classroom before Usagi could continue talking. She ducked her head and hit herself on the head as she headed for the back gate.

_Homework? Come on Minako, you can think of a better excuse than that!_

Minako pushed the back gate open and found herself face to face with a broad chest. Gulping, her eyes traveled upwards slowly until she met Kunzite's silver eyed gaze. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"I was right. You really have been using the back gate." He said, looking amused.

"H-how did you find this?" Minako stammered, her body tensing.

"I asked." Kunzite replied with a shrug, "Your classmates were very willing to tell me." Minako swallowed hard and looked away.

"Well, I'm not in any mood to entertain you." She replied, starting to hurry down the road away from him.

"Wait." Kunzite's hand on her elbow pulled her to a stop. Minako sighed before turning around.

"I thought I made it clear that no matter what our past relationship was, I'm not interested in resuming it." She snapped, though her heart twisted a bit at the thought of him leaving her side again. Kunzite sighed.

"I know, and I understand." He said quietly, "But before you say no again, can you let me do one last thing?" Minako bit her lip, but nodded despite her reservations.

"Alright, but just one more." She warned. Kunzite grinned.

"You won't regret it." He promised.

Wind blew Minako's hair around her face as she clung to Kunzite's back, her fingers digging into the cloth of his dress shirt. The ground flew by below her, the only sound the steady pounding of the horse's hooves against the trail. Minako yelped as Kunzite's hand took hers and pulled her arms around his waist.

"You'll fall off if you stay like that!" He called over his shoulder. Minako's cheeks flushed red at the warmth of his back against her face and bit down on her lip, choosing not to respond instead.

_Cheeky boy! _She thought, though a smile spread hesitantly over her face.

_But for some reason...I like it._ Eventually, the trees surrounding the path widened, and Minako found herself in a small clearing as Kunzite pulled the horse to a stop, the setting sun creating a halo around his silver hair. She looked around curiously as he helped her down, and Minako couldn't help but recall a different time when she had ridden a snow white horse behind Kunzite to a similar clearing. She swallowed hard.

"How did you find this place?" She asked softly. Kunzite grinned.

"I did some searching around places in Tokyo where you could rent a horse and knew I had to bring you here when I realized this clearing was nearby." He replied. Kunzite reached out to touch her, but paused as Minako took a step back. He sighed quietly.

"I hoped...that I could reawaken something if you experienced one of our happiest moments again." He said softly. Minako shook her head.

"Kunzite, you don't understand." She said quietly, "The problem doesn't lie in my memories." Kunzite let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then what is it, Venus?" He asked, "I'll do anything to gain your heart again. Are you in love with someone else?" Minako felt tears bubble up in her eyes as she shook her head.

_You never lost my heart._

"I...I can't stop remembering the time when your blood stained my hands." She whispered at last as she held her hands out, palm up, "The time when I ran you through with my own sword, and managed to forget it all by the time we met again. I don't know how to accept that, Kunzite! I loved you, and yet I...I'm the leader of the guardians, and yet I couldn't even think of a better way to save the man I loved!" Kunzite's large hands closed over hers firmly.

"You don't have to blame yourself, Minako." He said gently, "Your memories were wiped by the Queen for your own good, and you were just doing your job when you killed me." Minako opened her mouth but Kunzite pressed a finger over her lips.

"I'm not done." He warned before continuing, "You were doing your job to protect your country, and I...well…" He laughed dryly.

"I wasn't doing even the least of my duties." Kunzite said quietly, "If someone is to be blamed, then it's me for letting Beryl lead me astray and cloud my logic. As the leader of the Four Kings, I should have known better. I deserved that stab, to be honest." He looked earnestly into Minako's eyes.

"Princess, if you find it difficult to accept all this right now, then I'll give you time. I understand that it's a lot at once." He promised, "But at the same time, let me stay by your side. Don't run away from me. Can you do that?" Minako felt more tears fill her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest, moved by Kunzite's words.

"I...never stopped loving you." She confessed as tears ran down her cheeks, "I've known that ever since my memories returned." A little smile curved Kunzite's lips up, and Minako closed her eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for those words, my goddess." He murmured. Minako finally let herself smile through her tears and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I've already lost a million years of time with you, Kunzite." She said softly, "I want to spend the next millennium and more with you to make up for that." Kunzite's chest vibrated softly as he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

_Four years later, Minako_

"Miss Minako." A male voice drew Minako to a stop as she walked out of the school doors with Usagi and Ami. She paused and turned to see a male student she recognized from a few classes down.

"Hi Ichiro-kun." She greeted him with a smile. Ichiro hesitated for a moment, then suddenly shoved a purple envelope into her hands.

"I hope you will read this!" He blurted, his face turning bright red as he ran off in the other direction. Minako blinked, looking down at the envelope in her hand.

"Ooh, a love letter." Usagi peered over Minako's shoulder, "Another junior student confession!" Minako was just about to open the envelope flap when a hand reached down and neatly plucked the envelope from her hands.

"Hey, what-" Minako cut off as she turned and spotted a familiar man standing behind her, a scowl marring the Arabian sculpture-like beauty of his face. Kunzite dangled the envelope from his fingers, just out of Minako's reach.

"This is confiscated." He said matter of factly, tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket. Minako pouted.

"I haven't even read it yet! I can at least satisfy my curiosity!" She protested. Kunzite shrugged before reaching out and tugging Minako to him.

"That doesn't matter." He murmured, "You are a high school senior with a boyfriend. You're not allowed to accept any love confessions, much less read them." Minako felt her cheeks flush hot as she gave him a light shove.

"You're too close!" She protested, aware of the giggles she was hearing from the classmates that were passing by.

"I like being close." Kunzite replied with a smirk. Minako smacked him on the chest.

"You're awful." She mumbled. Kunzite grinned and pulled away to open his car door for her.

"Shall we?" He beckoned. Minako hesitated.

"But Usagi…" She looked at her princess, unwilling to leave her princess's side after the fight with Galaxia had nearly ended everything they had striven for.

"Don't worry, Mamoru-sama will be here soon." Kunzite assured her, "Don't forget, they're married now." Usagi blushed adorably as she overheard him, and Minako grinned.

"That's true." She conceded, "Alright, let's go."

Minako sighed and leaned her head against Kunzite's shoulder as she watched the sunset.

"I never get tired of coming here." She admitted as she looped her arm through his. Kunzite chuckled.

"Of course." He replied, "Because you have me with you every time." Minako blushed and hit him on the arm.

"Arrogant man!" She scolded teasingly. Kunzite chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss, effectively cutting off whatever protests she was going to say next. Minako giggled as he pulled away, but her eyes widened as he held up a diamond ring.

"Kunzite, what are you…?" She gaped at him. Kunzite smiled and took her hand in his.

"Minako, let's get married." He said softly, "Let me take care of you for the next millennium and on." Minako felt her heart pound loudly in her ears, and swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Kunzite looked at her curiously.

"You...don't want to?" He asked, his face falling. Minako looked over the man in front of her, a little smile on her face. The light of the setting sun cast a silver halo over his hair, the furrow of his brow creating creases on his handsome face. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands, pecking him softly on the lips.

"Where has your mind gone?" She teased softly, "Eternity with you is more than I could ever ask for." Kunzite chuckled softly, a relieved smile spreading across his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Thank goodness." He murmured, "I thought that even with four years…" Minako pressed a finger to his lips to cut him off.

"Stop it. From now on, you're not allowed to think that way again." She warned, "Or else, I'll punish you in the name of the goddess of love and beauty." A playful smile darted across Kunzite's face.

"I might not mind that one." He said cheekily. Minako squealed indignantly and slapped him on the chest, and Kunzite pulled her down onto the grass in a hug.

"My goddess." He murmured softly. Minako grinned and poked him on the forehead.

"I hope you've never called anyone else that." She warned playfully. Kunzite smirked.

"Well...maybe once or twice while seducing unknowing humans to drain their energy…" He said thoughtfully. Minako pouted.

"Kunzite!" She protested, making Kunzite laugh.

"I'm joking." He said, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her in for a kiss, "You will always be my only goddess, Minako."

"I better be." Minako replied with a grin as she settled into the warmth of his arms.

"I would never dare to think otherwise." Kunzite promised.

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back! This is the end of the present day arc, please tell me what you think! Crystal Tokyo will be next!


End file.
